1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology for capturing a two-dimensional code with a camera, recognizing the code data, and performing predetermined processing associated with that code data has been proposed. Compared to a one-dimensional bar code, a two-dimensional code can store greater amounts of information. Various types of two-dimensional code are put to practical use at present. Accordingly, techniques have been heretofore proposed as to the image recognition of two-dimensional code (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-82108).
There are various types of measuring systems that utilize magnetic, ultrasonic, or optical means in order to acquire three-dimensional positions, orientations, and the like of objects in real space. Magnetic-based measuring systems are susceptible to the influence of electronic equipment in the environment, terrestrial magnetism, and the like. Ultrasonic-based measuring systems are susceptible to ambient pressures, temperatures, and so on. Optical-based measuring systems, on the other hand, are not susceptible to surrounding magnetic fields, air pressures, temperatures, and the like since they use images captured by a camera. The technologies in which a plurality of LEDs arranged on an object are blinked in respective uniquely-defined blink patterns have been proposed. Here, images captured by a two-dimensional image sensor are used to recognize a three-dimensional position and orientation of the object (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-254716). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-254716, LEDs functioning as markers are provided with respective pieces of identification information for unique identification.
With technological advances in recent years, game systems have improved exponentially in terms of their hardware capabilities. This has led to diversified game applications. Lately, game systems comprising a camera and a game apparatus connected to each other have been realized, so that when a user moves his/her body in front of the camera, the game apparatus optically recognizes the user's motion and utilizes it as a game input. In such a gaming environment, the inventor has arrived at a concept for a novel game system and controller which make effective use of a camera in connection with a game apparatus. Moreover, if it is possible to capture the image of an object in real space with the camera, process information regarding the object based on the captured image, and display the processed information on an image display apparatus, then it is expected that useful applications can be produced not only for game systems but also in other environments such as in education and businesses.